All That Remains
by Katerina-Hattyn
Summary: Adam is still in Hell and he's survived this long but ones soul eventually gives out. Just when all seems lost, Crowley interjects and manages to save the remainders of Adam's broken soul, but not out of the goodness of his heart. He needs Adam for a new operation. He wants to use one Winchester to spy on the other two and find out what their plans are for the demon tablet. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Not a lot of fans do fanfics for Adam so I thought I'd give him a little recognition plus I am really worried that no one has even mentioned him in the show **

**Anyways please enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

* * *

The horribly deafening noise of Hell Fire resonating inside the cage and the unbearable heat of those flames burning the tortured souls in the deepest part of the pit, this and only was the one thing that Adam woke up to. It felt strange waking up in Hell and praying for the day you open your eyes and see that it was nothing but a wretched dream. The fact that he had kept his sanity together this long is a miracle in itself because there was really nothing of him left. Adam's body had burned away –for what seemed like- centuries ago and all that was left of him was the glowing light of his soul.

_**Sam. Dean. Come find me. Please. I'm still here. Sam. Dean. Come find me. Please. I'm still here. I'm still alive.**_

Every day, Adam chanted this to himself hoping that these simple words would somehow find themselves out of Hell and reach his only saviors left on Earth.

"Oh, isn't that adorable, Mikey?" rang the voice of a horribly familiar voice "he's calling out to his brothers again. It's almost as if he still has some hope left."

Adam's soul shivered in pure fear when he heard the Devil himself chuckle and mock him. No matter how much time had passed, Adam could never forget the voice of Lucifer. On Earth he had taken the voice and body of other men but in Hell his true voice emerged from the screams and slaughter of the Pit and it sounded far worse than he ever imagined. Lucifer gripped the defenseless soul in his hand and squeezed at it gently.

"You know, I could've sworn we beat any sort of hope out of this glowing sack years ago."

He squeezed harder.

"Then againthis _is _a Winchester we're talking about."

And harder.

"So maybe another lesson is needed here."

He was ripping into the core of Adam's soul and Adam and Adam was shrieking in pure agony. The feeling of someone puncturing the very essence of what you are feels like someone reaches into your chest rips out your heart and burns it past every degree but can still feel the pain. Adam thought he would finally die from this torturous lesson or at least pass out so he could have some kind of rest. His voice was almost at its limit of screaming.

"Lucifer," called a cool voice in the fiery Pit. Michael emerged slowly from his side of the cage and gave his brother a longing cold stare.

"Oh what's the matter now, Michael? Are you mad that I took away the only toy?"

Lucifer released is iron grip on Adam and dropped him to the floor as the toy he claimed he was.

"The human's whimpering irritated me." Michael said bluntly.

"Well you must forgive me. I didn't mean to wake the queen from her beauty sleep. Are you ready to a ut

Michael's lips turned to a sneer and his eyes went from vacant to disgust.

"You always had this hunger to agitate everyone around you, didn't you brother? You even managed to annoy our Lord and Father with your repugnant love of him. Now I see the ugly that Father saw in you all that millennia ago."

With as much energy as he could muster, Adam crawled himself to a safe spot in the cage so he could avoid the damage of the Sibling War that would soon take place. If he had hands and ears, he would cover them instantly. Whenever these angels fought whether it was with words or with arms this white pitched noise would sing throughout the cage and would drive Adam's sanity to dust.

_**This **_he thought _**will probably waste away the last of it.**_

As his thoughts rang, the angels began to clash and the noise began to grow in an unimaginable volume. When their bodies crashed sounded as if two heavy tanks were being smashed together like symbols. The sound of metal ripping and tearing into one another and the deathly cold curse of words crying out from both brothers was disturbingly obscene. Adam moved himself slightly to catch a glimpse of the calamity that fell behind him. And within that glimpse, Adam had fully understood the term "hate". The way these angels fought was ungodly and grotesque. The way their blows landed on the other with so much impact and fury and so much hate had left Adam in a temporary comatose state, but he could still hear some of harshly uttered words.

"You don't deserve to be with Father, you self-absorbed prick! I always and will always love Him more than anything!"

"I don't know why Father bothered with you existence! You are far better off with these demonic bastard spawns!"

"You are just as ugly as them if not more, Mikey! No wonder Daddy left you here."

"I fulfilled His Will as His Son. I fulfilled my purpose. Someone who never had a purpose since the day he existed shouldn't bother to speak!"

As their hate for each other grew so did the black eerie light that emanated off of them and quickly consumed their bodies.

_**I have to look away **_he told himself _**I need to look away now if I don't, my sanity will disappear for sure this time. I will have nothing after this. I can't be caught up in their hate. I can't be **__caught up in it. I can't be….in it._

_I can't be…in it._

_I cant be..it_

_I can't be…._

_I..can't…_

_**Dean. Sam.**_

These last two words turned into a single stream of white smoke and rose slowly out of Adam's soul and slipped through the openings of the cage. Meanwhile, the last bit of what kept this ball of light Adam Winchester faded away like a dying star and in place of that bright white light became a dark red and an eerie orange that turned to Hell Fire. As it was about to fall out of the cage to join the rest of Hell's burning souls, a hand dressed in a perfect black Armani suit clutched it firmly and in the other hand gripped the single stream of white that echoed silently _Dean. Sam. I'm alive._

"Well, well, well," cheered the King of Hell, "what sort of treasure have I just stumbled upon?"

* * *

**DOES IT DESERVE ANOTHER CHAPTER? LET ME HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I remember when my mom first told me about my dad. She told me he was a mechanic and that he travelled a lot. That sounded like a lie right off the bat, so of course I didn't believe her. Then came the day when I finally met him this stranger who was supposed to be my father. The day I met this man was when I was 12 years old and my mom just introduced him as "a really good friend" but I guess I had already figured by then who he was. I can still remember the way he looked at me. His eyes were filled with sorrow and despair like he had to carry everything but also had this sense of hope that maybe I, maybe we, could break that burden for him. After a few years of on and off visits, he took me on our first father-son trip to a baseball game. I can still remember how excited I was to be going to a baseball game wearing my favorite player's jersey with a mitt in my hand and my dad standing right beside smiling so proudly and to make it even sweeter it was my birthday. I knew right then and there that I would never forget this day. I can still see the mounds of people surrounding me like the ocean and their hollering engulfing the great blue sky above. And my dad, **_**my**_** dad, smiling down at me as I caught the foul ball in my hand and said "Happy birthday son."**_

Then everything disappears. Adam's most perfect memory shatters like glass and vanishes in an instant. Suddenly, Adam's soul is shocked into waking up which causes him to scream and his whole body erupts into a brief but vicious spasm which makes his arms and legs pull at his restraints. He gasps through his teeth to try and work through the pain, but it's hard to do when your arms and legs are bound.

_**Wait a minute.**_

Adam looked down and saw that he had arms and fingers and legs. He had his body back. By some strange twist of fate, Hell had given him his body back.

"A body," his raspy voice whispered to himself, "I have a body. I have _my _body!"

"How sweet," calleda voice, "a boy and his body. I don't think I've seen anything more touching."

Adam raised his head slowly to gaze upon the man, if he even was a man that had apparently rescued him from the cage. He was dressed in a suit, a perfect black suit complemented with an elegant red silk tie that laid strategically straight on his chest and the way he stood so calm and firm with a sense of power and demand would have seemed awe-inspiring had he not been the over renowned King of Hell.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" Adam asked still trying to process his new whereabouts.

"Well, for starters you're not in that Godforsaken cage anymore, and I mean that in a literal sense."

Adam kept up his sneer.

"Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you? I do love that in a man but then again-"

Crowley cut off his sentence as he thrust his hand into Adam's core and twisted it around like a wind up doll. Adam's scream were unbearable but the guards that stood by him were completely unmoved by his cries. Adam gritted his teeth together and bit down on his lips, but no blood came out. Crowley kept his composure as he dug around inside of Adam, so calm in fact that he bothered to check his watch to see how long it would be before he just passed on all together. As much as that thought excited him, he needed the baby Winchester for a better reason. He needed to know what his older dickhead brothers were up to. He quickly ripped himself out of Adam. Adam toppled over in his chair but was held up by his restraints.

"Ah ah ah," he hummed, "no passing out love, not yet anyway. I am nowhere near satisfied yet."

Adam hated the way this Cabaret demon called him "love". It made him sick and pissed him off to no end.

Crowley gripped his hand into cheeks and dug his nails into his skin and pulled his face up to meet his.

"Feel like talking yet, my pretty?"

Adam took a few small breaths before his reply.

"You must be a real dickhead if you think I'm going to tell you anything," Adam hissed at him through his teeth.

He chuckled softly in his throat.

"You've got spunk," he whispered to him, "I like spunk. It means you have a real hard set down there. Do you wanna know else I like spunk?" Crowley dropped his face instantly.

By the quick snap of his fingers, a cart full of every torture device he could get his lecherous hands on appeared before him. Adam's heart started throbbing against his chest and that ran through the rest of his body like an echoing drum. Crowley slid his hand across all the instruments until he came to one that looked like a disgusting combination of a drill and a miniature chainsaw.

"It makes it so much easier to watch you whither down to size."

With a touch of a button, the deadly machine began whirring and was being motioned closer to his face and the blade began ripping deep into his cheek. Adam cried out and cringed as he saw bits of skin rip and fly off his face right under his eye. He couldn't stop staring it. Even though he was restrained and couldn't move and forced down to watch his skin rip away like a shredder, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the fact that he couldn't bleed. Crowley slowed down his machine and eventually shut it off but not before tearing it away from Adam.

"Well aren't you the resilient one? You, my dear little puppet, are definitely a Winchester."

Crowley swayed his body closer to the tray and grabbed yet another instrument. Although the device was mundane, Adam knew that what Crowley was going to use it for was anything but. Crowley twirled the pair of pliers in his hands and swung it around like a baton and hummed to himself _Poor Unfortunat_e _Souls_. First he bashed the backhand of the pliers into the gaping hole in Adam's cheek and shattered his cheek bone. He waited for Adam to stop blubbering before he made his next move which were the hands. Crowley snapped his fingers and in no less than a heart beat two steroid pumped demons appeared in black suits awaiting their boss' orders. When he pointed to Adam, the two guards gripped both of his wrists and held them up as far as they could go without popping the arms out of their sockets. Adam's eyes just grew five times bigger and he tried to slip his hands from their grips, but they weren't using human strength. Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from trying to break their hold.

"Oh, come now, Adam," he cooed to the boy, "This is where it gets fun."

Adam was about to give him an earful of insults but his voice was too busy screaming as his fingernails were being torn from his fingers, one by bloody one.

"Stop it! Stop it now! Make it stop! NNNGAAAAAAH!"

By the seventh fingernail and half of the back row of teeth, Crowley had stopped and asked for his guards to drop his arms. Adam just hung over the ropes like a ragdoll tied to the outside of the suitcase. He just stayed there and looked at the pain that was delivered to him and yet still no blood.

Crowley stood over the beaten "body" and felt a wave of pride rush over him. Breaking a Winchester, nothing else sounds quite as satisfying as that, but Adam wasn't broken not mentally. There were still so many layers to pull back, so many walls to desecrate, and so many emotions to rip through the void.

"This is going to be very, very fun." Crowley sang under his breath.

Adam felt weary and tired but this was nothing compared to the centuries of torture he had to go through on his own in that cage.

Well, not _completely_ alone.

He remembered the first 50 years of being in the cage was spent being frightened and scared and going incredibly mad, but there was one thing that made him remember who he really was and that was Sam. Adam can still remember Sam standing in front of him, protecting him from the harsh "lessons" initiated by Lucifer and Michael.

Adam could remember feeling a small piece of his humanity come back every time he heard his big brother say "It's going to be fine, Adam. Don't forget who you are! Ever! You're my little brother, don't you ever forget that. I'm going to protect you Adam I promise you that. Never forget who you are, we're going to make it out of here, I know it."

Then he just left. Adam just woke up and Sam wasn't in the cage anymore. He thought that maybe Lucifer got bored of him and just ate him or threw into the fire or something, but it was worse than that. Sam got out. By some weird miracle, Sam escaped the cage, but he left Adam behind.

From that moment on, Adam thought that maybe, _just _maybe, if he worked hard enough if he endured long enough, maybe he could be rewarded with freedom too. Like his brother.

Not exactly the rescue he had in mind.

As Adam tried to regain his consciousness, Crowley grew restless while twirling the pair of pliers.

"You know, just once, I would like for one of my chew toys to not pass out on me. Souls these days just aren't what they used to be, you know what I mean?" he questioned his guard.

Neither of them answered him, they just looked at the other awkwardly and shrugged to their King.

"Well thanks for the help, Martha Stewart, really appreciate it."

Just as he was about to turn one of the guards into mush, Crowley heard Adam groan his way back to sobriety.

"Still in the game, are we? Good, I would hate to trade you for an older model. Like your mother for instance."

That really woke up Adam.

His eyes rose and darted straight at Crowley.

"Oh, Adam, it's like you're undressing me with your glare. I do love that."

Even if he didn't have any blood in his veins, Adam could feel some sort of heat rush up to his face.

"Oh, it looks like I struck a chord with you. Does that make you mad, love? Does it rile you up when you think about all the evil and nasty things I'll do to your precious mummy?"

With a single snap of his fingers, a glowing figure appeared next Crowley that slowly started to take shape into something-_someone- _that Adam thought he would never see again. Bound in chains and covered in raggedy clothes which were soaked in her blood, stood Kate Milligan.

In the split second that they made eye contact, both mother and son broke into a hysterical fit of calling out each other's name and tears pouring down there face.

That single second was short lived because that's when Crowley went in for the kill. With another snap of his fingers, his bodyguards grabbed Kate by the hair and started smacking her around and she just fell with their movements like a ragdoll.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Adam snarled. "I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL, YOU DEMONIC FUCKS!"

Adam pulled and tugged at the leather straps that bound him in hopes of breaking free and saving his mother. He could barely move from out of his chair. The best he could do was pull at the straps so hard that he toppled over in the chair and clawed his way towards his mother with his chin.

He cried out to his mother over and over again and he cursed at the demons to let her go over and over until Crowley just got sick of it.

"Ugh, all this crying is giving me a headache," he complained "would you mind taking Mummy here down to the first floor? I'll be down to show her the grand tour in just a tick."

The demon nodded in obedience and picked up Kate her collar and vanished.

Adam's heart shattered. His mind was racing. Why was his mother in Hell? Why was she chained up? What did the demons want with her? What were they going to do to her? He was in a total state of shock; he didn't even feel the tears streaming down his face.

Crowley hovered over him like a vulture does it's pray and kicked Adam over on his side.

"You know, I don't _have _to do any of this. Really, I don't but you humans are just so thick it's impossible to get inside you. I mean you all have one tracked minds but the track changes periodically which I find horribly tiresome. So what's the best way of jogging your minds to stay focused you ask me? Well, I find that there is no better way than good old-fashion torture. Don't you, _love_?"

There was that word again. It made Adam's stomach churn.

"So, now that we have a clear understanding for one another," he put away his toys and zapped them away "let's talk business."

Adam breathed heavily.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing to give you. I'm dead, you bastard." Adam choked out trying to pull away his tears.

Crowley gripped him by the hair and threw his body right back up and sat him down. He patted the side of his cheek with the most damage just to watch him cringe.

"What I want, you monkey, is something only you can get me."

"And what's that?"

He left a dramatic pause.

"I want your brothers, Adam, and in order for me to get to them I'm going to have to use your lovely meat package."

Adam leaned in close to Crowley's face and whispered hoarsely "Even if I'm dead, I'll never hand them over to you."

Crowley grew tired of this game between the two of them, so a little force had to be dealt. He thrust his arm into Adam's chest and started twisting it around and around in his core and gripped tightly on his soul and pulled at like a jammed door knob. Through more crying and screaming, Crowley explained himself again. He told him that if he didn't do _exactly _as he was told, then this sort of torture would be duplicated onto his mother for all eternity. In that final sentence, Adam couldn't feel physical pain anymore all he could feel was the sorrow and the emotional damage he imagined himself feeling if he ever saw his mother going through the same thing as he was now. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his mother again. Never again. He already lost so much. Never again.

"Alright!" he pleaded "I'll do it. Please let my mother go! I'll do anything. Just let her go! I'll do it." He paused to take a silent moment to despise himself.

_**Sorry, Sam, I guess I wasn't worth saving after. **_

_**You were right, Dean. I'm a Winchester after all. I really am cursed.**_

What do I have to do?"

Crowley grinned widely like the Cheshire Cat with so much pride that we was beaming. He finally did it. He broke a Winchester. Not a bad beginning to the week he felt confident in the events to come. He felt so assured that this would bring the boys out of hiding. This would make them talk, whether they wanted to or not. He _really _hoped that it would come to the point where they didn't want to. Everything was going so swimmingly. Everything was right on schedule. It was so easy.

"It's easy as Hell."


End file.
